Броня штурмовика
thumb|250pxБроня штурмовика была отличительным белым пластоидным бронежилетом, надетым поверх более герметичного черного обтягивающего костюма. Эта броня стала похожа на броню солдатов-клонов II фазы.Она состояла из 18 частей, полностью заключая тело и обычно не имела индивидуальных отличительных знаков. Первые наблюдатели иногда ошибочно принимали штурмовиков за форму боевого дроида. Броня также защищала солдат от очень жестких условий окружающей среды, а также снарядов и кинетической энергии оружия. Броня значительно сократила вред владельцу от бластера, но она могла быть полностью прорезанной более мощным взрывом. Ткань могла защитить солдата практически в любой среде - от очень низкой или высокой температуры до вакуума в течение ограниченного периода времени. Знаком ранга был цвет наплечников. В определенных ситуациях штурмовики были в камуфляжной броне, чтобы помочь им вписаться в различную среду обитания. Броня была отменена после поражения Империи в битве при Эндоре. Частное владение бронёй штурмовика строго запрещалось Империей. Защитные меры Наиболее очевидная функция брони - защита от лазерных выстрелов. Броня была разработана так, чтобы рассеять энергию лазера и изолировать пользователя, уменьшая травмы. Хотя стандартная броня не могла постоянно защищать владельца от пушечного огня, но она могла частично отклонять или рассеивать энергию (давая тем самым стопроцентную защиту от бластерных выстрелов,переведенных в парализующий режим огня). Хотя носитель брони мог быть недееспособным, выживание позволит солдату получить первую медицинскую помощь, которое могло вернуть его к службе. Она также отклоняла удары палок, и служила отличной защитой от взрывов и осколков, таким образом уменьшая радиус поражения от взрыва, используемого против солдат, носящих эту броню. Почти невозможно было убить штурмовика огнестрельным оружием, за исключением случаев, когда пуля была аномально большой, или если она попадала в облегающую ткань или козырек линз. Броня была оснащена воздушными фильтрами и полностью защищала от химической и биологической атаки, броня могла даже защитить владельца от вакуума в течение ограниченного времени. Кислородный бак на спине штурмовика содержал запас кислорода на 20 минут. Броня штурмовика была объединена с личным проектором силового поля, чтобы выжить против открытого огня бластера. Броня также улучшила возможность рукопашного боя и атаки виброклинками, перчатки были улучшены именно для этой способности. Шлемы Шлемы были крайне тяжелы, штурмовикам требовались усилия, чтобы повернуть голову. Аудио/видео Снаряжение на поясе и рюкзак На поясе сзади была (иногда нет) кобура для бластерной винтовки E-11. За кулисами Появления *''Новая надежда: Жизнь Люка Скайуокера'' * *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная'' *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная II'' *''Боба Фетт: Враг Империи'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) *Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) *''Star Wars 1'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Trooper'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман) *Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (новеллизация для молодых) * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (новеллизация для молодых) *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lucky'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' * *''Jedi Prince'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Equals & Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Invincible'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * }} Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Категория:Галактическая Империя Категория:Продукция Имперского департамента военных исследований Категория:Лёгкая броня Категория:Униформа Категория:Броня штурмовиков